


Leia's Last Moments

by WithALoveMoreThanLove



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithALoveMoreThanLove/pseuds/WithALoveMoreThanLove
Summary: During Leia's Last Moments, she thought of her family.





	Leia's Last Moments

In her last moments Leia Organa thought only of her family.   
She thought of her brother first. Luke. The crazy kid who heard her message many years ago for Obi-Wan Kenobi and decided it was his job to rescue her. Her twin she was separated from at birth, yet they thought in sync every minute after they were reunited. She remembered the last moments they shared together. When he and Ben left for training, she didn’t realize that would be the last time she would see those two before the war. Then, when the Resistance was in the bunker on Crait and his form showed up, looking the same way he did all those years ago. Giving her a piece from the Falcon, the last piece she had of Han. Without Luke she would have never met him.  
Leia thought of her husband next. Han. The love of her life. She shared many memories with Han. She chuckled about the many moments that they fought. He was there for many things. Her favorite memory is right after Ben was born, Han just sat there, holding him. They both looked so calm and happy, and Leia found her life to be complete. She had a family of her own now, and they did not have to worry about some war against the empire this time. The war against her birth father. Han never saw her as the battered war hero, but as the spoiled princess she was raised to never be. At first she found it terribly annoying, but as the years continued she found his comments on her childhood endearing.   
Leia had lost both her brother and her husband in two weeks and even though she told her fighters not to mourn until the war was over, she could not help but take some time to herself to mourn those two.   
Lastly, Leia thought of her children. While the Resistance joked about how most of the younger generation were her foster children, there were three people she viewed to truly be her children. These three represented different parts of her life.  
First was Poe Dameron. Her foster son. The thick-skulled and bull-headed fighter pilot. The boy who, of all people to idolize, he chose her to be his hero. When he could have picked her brother, the Jedi Master, the one who actually defeated Darth Vader in the end. Or even Han, the Rebellion General who never thought of the consequences or the odds when making a decision. Poe reminded her so much of Han, that is why she expected so much from him. He also reminded her of her time as a leader of the rebellion. Where she could not focus on the past nor the future, but only the present. When she could not have negative thoughts, only positive. They would win, light would defeat dark. Those times were ever present again during her time as the General of the Resistance. Everyone looked to for answers, for hope. Just like the Rebellion, Leia became a beacon for those who were oppressed by the Dark Side, first it was the Empire, led by Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader. Now it is the First Order, led by Kylo Ren and General Hux. She hopes that Poe will become the beacon of hope in her absence. The Resistance needs someone to look to and her son is the one who deserves it. That is why she recently promoted him to Admiral, along with Lieutenant Connix.  
Second was Ani Organa. Her adopted daughter. When she met Ani, it was right after she heard the news of Ben attacking Luke’s temple. Leia had gone to the temple hoping to find either her son or her brother, only to end up on a young girl not even five years old: covered in burns, starving, on the brink of death. Ani had no memory of what happened during the attack and was too afraid to speak to Leia for the first few months. Leia named her Anna after her father Anakin, giving her the nickname Ani. She raised Ani to be a diplomat, just like how Bail and Breha had raised her on Alderaan. Ani reveled in the title of Princess when Leia took on the title of General of the Resistance. Anna represented her young childhood, a force-sensitive young lady who was a political leader. Neither became a Jedi, Leia not feeling comfortable with the power hidden in her, Anna scarred from the attack on the temple, both mentally and physically. Scars ran up her arms and neck in a beautifully intricate design that she was unafraid to show. Ani was everything Leia had dreamed to be as a child. Now she would be the Resistance General Organa.  
Lastly, Leia thought of her son Ben Solo. Her blood son. He was everything she had ever dreamed to be. A warrior. A Jedi. Ben’s abilities reminded her of what her family, the Skywalkers, could accomplish. She remembered the day he was born. He laid and rested in his mothers arms, without a single care in the world. His jet black hair sitting like a crown atop his head. He was very quiet that day. Han was slumped in the chair next to her, asleep, drained from the stressful arrival of their son. Ben, named after Obi-Wan Kenobi, the man who helped bring her and Han together, she thanked him everyday for meeting Han in Mos Eisley. Han, needing to escape the clutches of Jabba the Hutt. Luke and Ben needing passage to Alderaan to find her. Sadly, she was reminded of her past when she thought of him later on, taking to the Dark Side of the Force. Being seduced by the Dark Side by Snoke. Much like her father, killing Anakin Skywalker and giving life to Darth Vader, did all those years ago, causing the death of her mother, her separation from Luke, and the Rebellion that killed many of friends and family. But, Leia had hope. She felt the connection that was formed between him and Rey. She hoped that Rey would be successful in bringing Ben back from the Dark Side of the Force.  
With these last thoughts, Leia smiled and closed her eyes for the last time. Not knowing what will happened tomorrow. She did not know who, in the end, who tell her story. She was greeted by Luke, who reached out his hand towards her, and she did not hesitate to take it. She had hope in her people that they would win this war. She will be memorialized by her three children representing three different parts of her life. Two represented the parts of her life that she was adopted into. She was raised to be a Princess and a Leader. But, like her oldest, she was born to be a Jedi. 

Rest In Peace,  
Princess Leia Organa, Resistance General

May the force be with you… Always.


End file.
